Human Citizens
The Human Citizens are Minor Characters in 12 oz. Mouse and they are the Townspeople that live in the City in the simulation Q109, The Human Citizens are mostly Notably Victims and easily get killed a lot in the series. Appearance The Human Citizens have a basic character design, all the human citizens & Buttermilk are palette swaps except the episode "Meat Warrior", have shirts, pants, shoes, hair, eyes, they have no noses or ears, they are colored White or African, the shirts are usually brown, green, white, pink & sometimes orange, the pants are usually lime green, blue & pale, the hair is brown, gray & black & the shoes are colored black, brown & purple. The Construction Men & Mother of Babies in the episode "Meat Warrior" are a lot more detailed, The Construction Man is colored blue, has orange pants & has a yellow hat on, the Mother of Babies have dotted eyes, orange, black & brown hair, different colors of shoes, their dresses are brown, lime green, blue, brown, gray & white. Season 1 The Human Citizens First appear in "Hired" they are showed in the building until a Yellow Jet crashes into a Utility Pole breaking it until the building is caught on fire and one of them jumps down on the floor, when Fitz and Rectangle Businessman drive in the Yellow Jet one of the Citizens is set on fire, They Drive around the town hitting most of the Townspeople and one gets stuck on the wheel, later One of them is on fire by the jet while Fitz and Skillet landed the jet to the Liquor Store, Later Three Citizens are seen next to Man-Woman soon Fitz uses his gun which shoots one of them and the other two and the Man-Woman watch Fitz get hit by a Meteor. "Signals" - While Fitz and The Eye are talking in the Diner in the background The Town's Citizens are getting shot and Killed by Pronto's Arrows while walking the City. "Rememorized" - The Town's Citizens are Following The Rectangular Businessman while running pass the Man-Woman, Later Mouse and Skillet have a Shootout with an unknown Person possibly one of the Citizens using a gun and firing missiles, later in the episode a large crowd of people and place strange helmets on their heads are invited by Shark, Rectangular Businessman and The Clock in the office later the helmets all grow. "Adventure Mouse" - The Citizens are all at the party wearing Bow-ties, also it should be noticed that all the Citizens are holding bottles of alcohol, the Green-Sweatered Woman continues to nag two people and follows one of them during the party, Two People at sucked up by a Hovervac while Liquor was talking at them, This episode also introduces a Citizen named "Buttermilk" and he is one of many identical locals seen in this episode, buttermilk, along with a friend, were admiring his new car until Roostre and company arrive at the scene piloting Fitz's "Jet Taxi", violently crashing into them both. Buttermilk's new car was destroyed and both he and his friend were flash-fried by the jet's flaming engines, many of the citizens runoff because of one the Citizens is murdered seen on the window and his bloody body starts to move on the window shield, the Citizens make two more cameos in the episode when Fitz, Skillet and New Guy come into the party and later two of them are seen along with the New Guy watching the Eye's leg being cut off by bloody spears by the Hand. Season 2 "Bowtime" - The Citizens make cameos in the party on monitors later the Citizens end up putting away stuff like a Shark Statue and Tub full of Alcohol Bottles which Golden Joe tries to get into then a few carried a Box, Whiskey Bottles and a Chainsaw this suggests the Party that Shark is holding is over and the people are putting items away. "Surgery Circus" - One Human Citizen makes a small cameo where the person gets hit by Shark and Rectangle Businessmen in their car. "Booger Haze" - One of the Human Citizens gets killed by Shark while blowing up buildings and the person's body hits the car window sliding the person covering the screen with lots of blood. "Meat Warrior" - One of the Human Citizens dressed as Construction Worker is working on a Utility Pole but however Peanut Cop shoots the line that burns and electricity on the Citizen killing him turning him into a Skeleton, there also a Bunch of Mothers carrying their babies in a baby carriage that say "My Baby" as Peanut Cop and Liquor hit one of the baby carriages and one of them flies into the air killing one of the babies a mother is shocked than finds a bottle of Alcohol covered in blood which the mother drinks and burps and breaks the glass, however, this doesn't end well because The Mother and the Bloody Baby Carriage are hit by the Firetruck, These Citizens are exclusive to this episode and only appear in this episode only. "Meaty Dreamy" - One Citizen owns a Gas Station and this one speaks while Shark and Rectangular Businessman say the townspeople lost their "program" and are going "out of their minds." while in the car with a giant gun, Shark shoots him blowing him away and knocking his head off, Three Citizens with one of them on fire sing a song about "Where Does The Firetruck GO?" two times and then sings "And When Does The Hand Knows?, Know, Knows?" and then repeats "And When Does The Hand Knows?", However, the three Citizens then get hit by Shark's Car. "Eighteen" - Three People can be seen burning to death as the city is caught on fire after Shark blow up the city, Then later an Another Citizen can be seen in a window in a house that is burning. "Pre-Reckoning" - One Citizen can be seen in a house using a vacuum cleaner to clean the floor that the person turns off the vacuum cleaner than decided to walk out the door, however, the vacuum cleaner moves on its own and then the person flies out the door screaming to the Hovervacs who are destroying the city, A giant crowd of people including one person on fire are screaming in terror as the city is fully destroyed by Bow-tie Bots, destroying Buildings, Sex Dolls, Cars, Utility Poles and other properly, while tons of the people get killed, includes porno dolls landing everywhere once again killing the citizens, one of them gets killed by the Bow-tie Bots by drilling through them. "Farewell" - The Hovervacs can be seen sucking up the Citizens which scream than the Hovervacs fight the Corn-Droid the Hovervacs actually dropped the Citizens which can be seen, later on, when Mouse Fitzgerald, Skillet, Peanut Cop, Golden Joe and Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman are in Shark's Jet, the Peanut Cop reveals that Hovervacs collect aspirin and The Bow-tie Bots shoot lasers and the scene shows The Townspeople getting shot to death by lasers by the bow-tie bots with miniguns. INVICTUS One of the Human Citizens makes a small cameo in the Special in flashbacks being killed by The Shadowy Figure & The Clock. Appearances Appearances List: "Hired", "Signals", "Rememorized", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Surgery Circus", "Booger Haze", "Meat Warrior", "Meaty Dreamy", "Eighteen", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell" & "INVICTUS" (Small Cameo). Trivia * Buttermilk is the only Citizen in the series to have an actual name and he is the first Human Citizen to speak. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Protagonists